


A Wedding? A Wedding! A Super Hero Wedding!

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: It was the event all the heroes were talking about, it was the Ladybug and Batman (Damian) wedding.  So many heroes were vying for an invite.Not my best work, but I love the vows.





	A Wedding? A Wedding! A Super Hero Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

A Wedding? A Wedding! A Super Hero Wedding!

@ozmav ,@SlytherinSheashire, @mindfulmagics, @maxdark158, @2sunchild2, @kaitlinmarley, @unabashedbookworm, @realrandomposts, @someone-ev, @Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay and other Daminette shippers. We’re all invited to a wedding!

Damian is Batman at this point in their lives.

It was the event all the heroes were talking about, it was the Ladybug and Batman (Damian) wedding. So many heroes were vying for an invite. 

Marinette’s Bride Room:

Marinette could believe she was doing a second wedding, a super hero wedding at that! It was even bigger than her civilian one. The civilian one was held in the largest hall in Gotham; and it still felt over crowded. There were people from all over; from family to friends, to media groups and that strange fan club of ‘Daminette’ shippers; that only used URL names. 

Normally a fan club wouldn’t have been invited, but they had chased off Adrien when he had come to ‘rescue’ Marinette from Damian; after the media told the world of their engagement. They were an odd ball group, but they were very supportive of her happiness, so Marinette invited them.  
But that wedding had nothing on this one; heroes from all across the GALAXY had come to watch her be married to the love of her life. When the hero community first found out that they were dating; it was pure shock for them, the Dark Knight (The Grumpy Robin at the time) and Ladybug, how? But, that was soon gotten over and everyone was happy for them.

So here Marinette was now, looking in the mirror; her wear the second wedding dress she made. The one she made for the civilian wedding was ball gown like, while the current one was sleek with a long train that hugged her waist and had sweet heart neck line. Her hair was in a bun with a veil coming from it down to her waist; she even wore a white mask to match, just in case the wedding was attacked.

There was a knock at Marinette’s door.

“Come in.” Marinette answered.

Alfred walked in, wearing a nicer suit than normal and a mask.

“Hello Agent A.”

“Hello Ladybug, are you ready?”

“Always.” Marinette smiled, as they began towards the wedding hall.

Just stopping before the closed doors the Kwamii’s flew up to Marinette to take their places. 

“Ladybug!”

“You look beautiful Ladybug.”

“She always does.”

“I know that, but it does mean I can’t say it again.”

“I’m so happy for you!”

You see the Kwamii’s were sad that they could really participate in her civilian wedding; sad Kwamii’s equaled sad Marinette and a sad Marinette made for a very grumpy Damian. So they were given roles in this wedding. Tikki and Plagg would walk her down the aisle, Pollen, Trixx, Wayzz, Nooroo and Duusu would carry her veil and the other would hold the train of her gown as she walked down to Damian a second time.

The wedding march started and the door opened.

The hall was beautiful, but Marinette’s focus was on Damian; who wore a formal Batman suit. It doesn’t matter that this was a second wedding it was still her and Damian coming together.

Heroes stood and watched her walk towards her husband; some of them gawking at the littles gods surrounding her. As Tikki and Plagg hand her off to Damian, the other Kwamii’s dance around them; before floating off to the side to watch, the priest began his speech.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Batman and Ladybug in loving matrimony; commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

No one spoke and the priest continued.

“The bride and groom will now say their vows.”

Damian went first.

“Ladybug, my love and light, if you grow weak, I’ll be there to fight your battle for you. I’ll help you with your responsibilities and make your problems my own in order to spread the weight a bit more evenly. If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I’ll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you.” 

Marinette took her turn.

“Batman, my guard and partner, from this moment, I take you as my best friend for life. I pledge to honour, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you.”

The priest picked up the last part.

“Now, by the power invested in me; I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

The kiss was full of passion and love; the room was thunderous with cheering, the kiss only ended when the priest cleared his throat.

“Heroes and heroines, I now present to you the married Batman and Ladybug.”

End. 

That was A Wedding? A Wedding! A Super Hero Wedding!

Also

Extra:  
At the civilian wedding:

Dick – Why did no one tell me that there is a Daminette fan club!

Mari – Dick…

Dick – I need to sign up! I have so many pictures to submit!

Mari - *Her face in her hands* Why?

Dick - *Typing on his phone to sign up* Because you 2 are so cute together.

Dami - …

Extra 2:

Tikki – I get to dance with her first, she’s my Chosen.

Plagg – But I wanted to dance with her first, sugar cube.

Tikki – You can go second.

Nooroo –I get to dance with Ladybug, I’m so happy!

Tikki - …

Plagg - …

Other Kwamii’s - …

All but Nooroo – Nooroo gets to go first.


End file.
